Sixty Down
by Excalibur Ressurected
Summary: Follow the Master Chief through this carnage ridden battle. Story Complete.


Sixty Down

By Excalibur Resurrected

All disclaimers apply

The Master Chief was pinned down behind on over-turned Warthog, encompassed by the immense amount of smoke which was billowing from its out-of-service engine. 

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of weapon fire intimately close to his position. 

The Warthog, which he had currently made his sanctuary while he reloaded his weapons (ammunition courtesy of his fallen brethren in arms), made a sudden jerking movement, shuddered, and settled back defiantly; seemingly unwilling to shed the protection which it offered to it's newly appointed charge.  

The Master Chief couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude toward the mutilated machine, as it unceremoniously took another of the plasma blasts that was meant for him.

Chaos was bearing down upon all who where involved in the battle which raged on around him.  Not a second went by that another of his fellow soldiers, or the creatures they were valiantly fighting, lost their end of the war.  Becoming unaware of the gore and hatred that surrounded them, and blissfully losing the pain and fear which had, only moments before, been foremost in their bodies and minds.   

Whether this was a curse or a blessing, the Chief did not know.

These thoughts of the death and destruction, which he was desperately trying to push into the deepest realms of his mind, where abruptly cut short as a group of seven Elite sprung over his head to face him. 

He readied himself quickly for the battle, silently cursing himself for letting his mind wander.  

With the speed that had been developed over the many years of his career, the Master Chief launched himself forward to attack.  But it seemed luck was not on his side this time.  

There was a sudden overwhelming brightness to his left, as a plasma grenade went off dangerously close to him.  The grenade's exploding force swept over him and his shield flickered and died.

The opposition was not wasting its hope for victory.  They saw their chance as the Chief stumbled from the blow of the grenade; and before he had time to correct his bearings, they took it.

White-hot pain was flaring through his right arm, courtesy of the plasma bolt, which had been viscously fired at him.  

The Master Chief, however, gave the newly born pain no heed.  He had dealt with worse battle scars in the past than this annoyance of a flesh wound. 

Rage bumbled up inside his very soul, as he turned with a new and strange sense of over-powering calm toward the Elite.  

Which had seemingly forgotten his weapon was a gun and now was bearing it as a club high above its head, charging forward to use its deadly force on the Chief.

It never had the chance to strike.  

The Master Chief, feeling a sudden burst of that same calmness which had enveloped him, whipped his assault rifle toward the disgusting creature's head and pulled the trigger.  Unloading an entire clip into the beast's face.

"Fifty-four", the Chief said under his breath, as the Elite's head vanished in a gruesome explosion of gore, and it's headless body crumpled to the blood drenched ground beneath it.

Moving quickly, the Chief scooped up a plasma grenade from his newest victim's belt and pitched it toward the remaining group of Elites, who had failed to render aid in time to save their comrade and were now speedily preparing to fire upon the green suited being before them.  

There was an anticipated BOOM from the explosion, mixed with the screams of its intended victim's. 

These screams of indescribable pain and anguish were cut off abruptly as whatever remained of a soul in their owner's heart and mind left the battlefield and their mutilated bodies behind them.

The Master Chief took the remainder of the beheaded Elite's weapons that he thought would be useful to him.  

Not much.  They never seemed to have much of anything left.

Then glancing back at the carnage that he had caused, thanks to the stolen plasma grenade, he made another mental tally.

"Sixty down, and…"

But as the Master Chief looked toward the battle before him, where a seemingly uncountable number of enemies fought with his comrades; he let the sentence hang, and rushed off to meet his next victims.

Hello Halo fans!  I hope you all liked my tidbit of a story.  It's my first, so I would greatly appreciate feedback to let me know if I should continue to write in this fandom.  PLEASE!  I'm not unknown for begging.  I'd also like to thank my beta- reader Jinxed for all her hard work.  

God Bless!  

I'm off to kill me some Flood!


End file.
